


The Abashment, A Book, And A Confession

by Mel_S_Bancroft



Series: Haikyuu!! Library AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_S_Bancroft/pseuds/Mel_S_Bancroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ix. WHY DID YOU ANNOTATE A LIBRARY BOOK IN PEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abashment, A Book, And A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Though it's more like, OH GODS WHY DID I ANNOTATE A LIBRARY BOOK IN PEN.
> 
> Library AU prompt taken from [this tumblr](http://quoth-the-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/post/134385821929/library-aus-based-off-my-experiences-working-in-a).
> 
> This is my first time writing Yachi. I hope I did okay.

A girl—a tiny little thing, almost bird-like, and almost certainly a first-semester first-year if her nervousness was anything to go by—entered into Suga’s field of vision and flitted up to the desk, a mid-sized volume clutched so tightly to her chest that the blood had drained from her knuckles. She clutched it closer to herself still as she stopped in front of him, biting her lip, shoulders hunching inwards, before she quickly thrust the book out at arm’s length. Her blonde hair shifted forward to obscure her eyes as she bowed her head.

“I’m so sorry I was studying and I forgot it wasn’t my book and I accidentally annotated it in pen I didn’t mean to I’ll pay for a new copy!” she squeaked out in a rush.

Suga blinked a few times in surprise before gently freeing the poor book from her death-grip on it. It wasn’t as difficult as he’d half-feared; as soon as she felt the light pressure of his hands on the other end, she released it as if it had burned her. Her hands flitted aimlessly about in front of her for a moment before worrying at the hem of her t-shirt.

“Ojou-san,” he soothed in what others told him was his motherly voice, “it’s fine. Others have annotated library books before you, and most of those books are still in circulation here. And I’m sure your notes will help whoever needs this book next.”

The girl peeked up at him, though she didn’t relax her defensive posture. Her face, he saw, was flushed deeply in embarrassment. He smiled brightly at her, and she shyly returned it. She really was cute—probably the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Y-you mean it?” she asked, unsure, but the panic had left her voice.

He nodded. He thumbed the pages absently and decided to look inside, at least get a glimpse of how bad it was.

She hadn’t made many notes; mostly definitions and references to other sections on the same material, all in a nice, neutral blue ink. He’d definitely seen worse.

Snapping the volume shut, he commented, “Your handwriting is really nice.” And it was: pretty, but not overly so—it was closer to plain, but there was a certain beauty in how neatly each character had been written.

“Thank you,” she smiled, flushing again. Bowing, she turned to leave. The tension hadn’t completely left her shoulders, Suga noted, but she was doing better.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this can be seen as pre-slash if you want to, but I didn't write it with that in mind. In my mind, Suga is always with Daichi.


End file.
